


my lover’s got humor (take me to church)

by saiditallbefore



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Maria and Carol have some fun.





	my lover’s got humor (take me to church)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Carol could break through the flimsy restraints holding her to the bed with ease. That’s not the point, though.

She’s stretched out on Maria’s bed, her wrists tied to Maria’s headboard with a couple of Maria’s old neckties. She’s completely naked, and while Carol isn’t shy, she feels herself warming under Maria’s gaze.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Carol says. Maria, standing at the foot of the bed, is still fully dressed except for her shoes and socks.

Maria lightly swats Carol’s calf. “And you’re talking too much.” But she still shucks off her jeans and her t-shirt. The motion is casual, unstudied. She’s not trying to be sexy. But Carol finds the action incredibly hot, all the same.

Maria, now clad only in her plain black bra and boxers, climbs on the bed, straddling Carol’s waist. She runs a hand lightly across Carol’s collarbone, making Carol shiver. Then she leans forward, and the two of them kiss, and Carol briefly wishes she had the use of her hands so she could use them on Maria. But she makes good use of her lips and teeth and tongue, and is driven almost to distraction by the way Maria kisses her back and the way Maria runs her hands through Carol’s hair and over her body.

And then Maria pulls away. Carol tries to follow her, but the tug of the restraints reminds her to stop. 

“You don’t play fair,” Carol pants. She wants to think she says it with a smirk, but she’s entirely too flustered.

“Never said I did,” Maria says. Carol is pleased to see she’s a little breathless, too.

Maria slides further down the bed, running her hands down Carol’s body. When she reaches Carol’s pussy, she blows across it lightly, and Carol shivers at the cold air.

And then Maria’s fingers are inside her, filling her up as she uses her thumb to rub against Carol’s clit. It’s almost _too_ much stimulation, and Carol can feel her hips involuntarily bucking up toward Maria’s hand, but Maria firmly holds her in place with her other hand. 

Maria’s fingers move achingly slowly and Carol would tell her to hurry it up, already, if she could find any words. And the smug expression on her face makes it all-to-clear she knows exactly what she’s doing; she loves torturing Carol like this.

But finally, finally— Carol reaches her peak, shuddering into orgasm. When she is aware of her surroundings again, she is untied, and Maria is lying next to her, smiling smugly.

“I told you that this would be fun,” Maria says.

Carol, glad to be untied, grabs a pillow and hits Maria with it, careful not to use her full strength. “Oh, shut up.”

They both collapse into laughter, but Carol knows they’ll be revisiting this little scenario again.


End file.
